This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Systems exist for autonomous or self-driving vehicles, which can be used as a form of public or shared transportation. For example, a passenger may be able to use a computing device to request that an autonomous or self-driving vehicle pick up the passenger at a designated location and transport the passenger to a designated destination. The passenger, however, may not be considerate of the next potential passenger and may smoke or leave unpleasant odors in the vehicle that may be encountered by the next passenger.